Une douce illusion
by kela1202
Summary: Harry pense que Draco ne l'aime plus... Mais est-ce vraiment la vérité ? Que cache la déprime et les souvenirs d'Harry ?


Titre : **Une douce illusion** de Kela1202

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage...

Genre : Romance/Triste

Note de l'auteur : Mon deuxième OS, je suis toujours nul en orthographe.

* * *

Une fois encore, tu rentres tard sans un regard pour moi comme je n'existais plus pour toi

Début POV

Je suis allongé sur notre lit perdu dans mes pensées, cela m'arrive souvent depuis 4 mois, et une nouvelle fois, je me perds dans nos souvenirs, je revois tes sourires si doux et qui illuminait ton visage, tes caresses sur mon corps, ton souffle chaud parcourant tout mon hêtre, j'imagine une fois encore nos plus beau moments passé ensemble… Ces moments où nous n'étions plus qu'un…

Tu rentres tard sans un regard pour moi comme si je n'existais plus pour toi ! Quand t'es-tu éloignés de moi ? Quand as-tu cessé de me regarder, de me sourire ? ... De m'aimer ? M'as-tu un jour aimé ? Je me le demande souvent ces derniers temps !

Tu viens de passer la porte de notre chambre, tu me regardes à peine, tu vas dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche... je te regarde, j'ai envie de pleurer, je t'aime ne le vois-tu pas ?

Tu viens t'allonger dans le lit et là enfin j'existe, tu me regardes, tes yeux sont si doux, tu me souris faiblement et tu te penches sur moi, tes lèvres s'approchent des miennes, tu les effleures lentement, attendant que j'approfondisse ce baiser, ce que je ne tarde pas à faire...

Tes mains commencent à parcourir mon corps, d'abord mon torse puis lentement tu les descends vers mon entre jambe où tu te mets à caresser mes cuisses, tes baisers se font plus pressent, plus sensuelle... mes mains parcourent ton corps comme si c'était la dernière fois que je te caressais, je parcours tout ton corps.

Lentement nous nous déshabillons mutuellement, nous sommes vite aussi nus l'un que l'autre, ta bouche quitte mes lèvres, tu m'embrasses le cou, je le sens tu me marques comme tient, ensuite tu regardes la marque comme satisfait puis de nouveau tu me souris tendrement, je te regarde, tu es magnifique mon ange.

Tu continues tes baisers le long de mon torse où tu joues un moment avec mes tétons, je gémis sous tes baisers, mon désir monte, mais le tient aussi et tu te frottes contre moi, je sens ton désir et mes mains descendent vers ta verge pour te soulager, mais bien trop vite à mon goût tu te décales et tu continues tes baiser vers mon sexe, je gémis plus fort lorsque tu le prends dans ta bouche, tu commences un mouvement de vas et vient d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, je ne vais plus tenir je te le dis, mais tu accélères le rythme et dans un râle je me libère dans ta bouche, tu avales tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, j'y lis ta satisfaction, mais aussi ton désir non assouvis.

Je te souris et je t'embrasse passionnément, mes mains reprennent ta verge et mon désir ne tarde pas à se réveiller une nouvelle fois, lentement tu m'allonges sous toi, tu passes ta main sur ma bouche et je l'entrouvre, tu y introduits 3 doigts que j'humidifie amplement, tu gémis sous mes coups de langue, tu les retires et je râle, mais bien vite tu les diriges vers mon intimité où tu introduits un doigt, je me cambre, j'en ai une folle envie alors tu ne tardes pas à en introduire une autre et enfin le dernier, je gémis de plus en plus fort...

Tu t'allonges sur moi et tu retires tes doigts, je me sens frustré, mais le sourire qui orne ton visage me fait vite comprendre la suite et je gémis d'anticipation. Lentement tu m'embrasses et enfin tu me pénètres doucement, tu as peur de me faire mal pourtant c'est loin d'être ma première fois, mais tu es toujours aussi doux, une fois que je suis habitué à ta présence tu commences un lent va et vient, enfin je t'entends gémir cela m'excite encore plus et bientôt nos coups de riens deviennent de plus en plus fort, nos râles ne font plus qu'un, nous ne fessons plus qu'un, tu accélères encore et je sens que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, tes râles se font de plus en plus fort et enfin dans un dernier coup nous nous libérons en même temps, tu tombes sur moi et je resserre ma prise sur toi, nos respirations sont irrégulières.

Puis doucement nous reprenons nos esprits, je te tiens fortement contre moi comme si tu allais disparaître une fois l'adrénaline retombée, tu ne bouges pas d'un centimètre. Mais je finis par te lâcher et tu relèves la tête, nos regards se croisent et de nouveau je m'y noie, tes yeux si gris mon toujours fasciné, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Tu me souris tendrement, ta main effleure mon visage, j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer, pourquoi ??

Mais je ne sais pas me poser plus de questions, je sombre dans le sommeil et ma dernière pensée est que je t'aime plus que tout, mais que tout ça n'est qu'une illusion de plus.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille seul, encore une fois, je me retiens de pleurer. Pourquoi suis-je seul ? J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir sans toi, mais que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas, que t'ai-je fais pour que tu me rejettes de cette façon ?

Enfin, je me lève et sort de notre chambre, je me dirige vers la cuisine et une fois encore le café n'est pas fait, as-tu si peux te considération pour moi ? Je soupire doucement, je n'ai pas le courage de faire du café ni même de manger, tu me manques, ton corps, ta chaleur, ton amour... Je me dirige vers le salon, je m'installe devant la TV et je l'allume, mais je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il y passe, mes pensées sont dirigées vers toi !

Je repense à l'époque où nous nous aimions où nous étions heureux tous les deux, je me rappelle notre premier baiser, il neigeait c'était lors de notre dernière année à Poudlart, tu n'étais pas allé chez toi, trop dangereux depuis que tu avais refusé la marque, tu étais près du lac perdu dans tes pensées, je me suis approché et je t'ai trouvé magnifique, je me suis assis près de toi et alors tu as remarqué ma présence, tu t'es tourné vers moi et pour la première fois je me suis noyé dans ton regard et lentement nos visages se sont rapproché et nous nous sommes embrassés, premier baiser innocent et timide, l'innocence même de notre amour...

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, c'est tellement loin cette époque, que parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout imaginer comme si tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination... Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mon visage, une nouvelle fois, quand me reviendras-tu ? Je l'ignore, mais je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu reviennes vers moi...

J'entends un bruit dans le couloir et j'ai l'espoir que c'est toi, qui rentre plus tôt pour me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu ne me laisseras plus. Je tourne ma tête vers l'origine du bruit et là je vois quelqu'un s'approcher de moi mais malheureusement ce n'est pas toi, non c'est Hermione, comme tous les jours, elle vient me rendre visite et à chaque fois elle me trouve en pleurs, aujourd'hui ne fais pas exception à la règle... Elle me prend dans ses bras et me murmure que tout ira bien, que cela passera avec le temps, que tu m'aimes, mais ces mots-là j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me les disent.

Je relève la tête vers Hermione et je lui souris faiblement, je lui dis que je t'aime et que j'attendrai ton retour comme tous les soirs et je la vois au bord des larmes, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas et je la regarde bizarrement, quelque chose ne vas pas, je la connais tellement bien, je l'interroge du regard et elle détourne les yeux, pourquoi ?

Je sèche mes larmes et affronte son regard, elle doit y lire ma détermination, car elle ouvre la bouche :

- Harry, Draco ne reviendra pas

- Pourquoi ? Il ne m'aime plus n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Harry, Draco ….. est mort depuis 4 mois... Il t'a sauvée la vie Harry, s'il te plait bat toi pour la vie, pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain !

- Non...

- Si….. c'est la vérité ………que tu refuses d'admettre et chaque jour, je vois mon meilleur ami sombré dans la folie, revient vers les vivants Harry….

- Non Mione, je ne peux pas……………

Tu soupires, tu le sais que je ne reviendrai pas, ni aujourd'hui ni demain, je reste dans cette illusion où Draco est toujours auprès de moi bien que je sache au fond de moi qu'il n'est plus de ce monde...c'est peut-être pour ça que je souffre autant... J'aimerais bien en finir, ne plus souffrir, pouvoir le rejoindre et être heureux.

Tu le sais, je le vois dans ton regard, je veux mourir et ne plus vivre dans ce monde d'illusion, alors lentement tu te lèves, tu sors ta bague de ta poche et je te regarde avec espoir, je te supplie du regard de le faire, tu te mets à pleurer silencieusement, tes larmes dévastent ton joli visage, je te murmure de ne pas pleurer que c'est mieux ainsi et tu le sais au fond de toi.

Lentement, tu lèves ta baguette, mais avant de lancer le sort tu me dis que tu penseras toujours à moi, je te souris faiblement et te murmure de dire à tous nos amis que je les aime, mais que ma place n'est plus ici, mais auprès de lui. Alors enfin, tu me libères de ce monde de souffrance grâce au sort de mort... merci Hermione...

Fin POV

Doucement la jeune fille sort de l'appartement pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme roux qui pleure sans retenue et là seul dans le couloir, ils s'effondrent sur le sol, leur ami est mort même s'ils savent qu'il est enfin libéré, ils s'en veulent, ils ne l'ont pas aidé comme ils auraient dû le faire...

Quelque jours plus tard, l'enterrement a lieu dans le parc de Poudlart, là où a jamais été sa seule maison, sa tombe est aussi blanche que de la neige, tout prêt de lui une autre tombe, toute aussi blanche que la sienne où repose un autre jeune homme, on a l'impression qu'elle ne fond qu'une... et c'est ce qu'elles sont, une seule et même tombe où on peut y lire pour celui qui veut :

Ici git Draco Lucius Malfoy et Harry James Potter

Que reposent ces âmes meurtries d'un amour maudit par la vie, mais qui par la mort se sont retrouvée pour s'unir dans la paix et l'amour.


End file.
